


Claiming Medics

by Starstreak_777



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstreak_777/pseuds/Starstreak_777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid returns to Ratcthet's base at the end of the War. Ratchet has to stake his claim on Aid before someone else tries to steal the young, beautiful medic away from him for good, even though Aid loves the cranky Autobot CMO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming Medics

"Regular talk"

::Comms talk::

~Bond talk~

Ratchet signed off his shift and walked back to his quarters. He smiled when the door came into view. His beloved First Aid had just been transferred to his new base because the one he was at was overstaffed and Ratchet's was understaffed. Even though Aid's old base had been overstaffed, most of the medics were too lazy to cover their own shifts, so First Aid took them.

When Aid had been transferred, he was immediately taken to the Medbay because he couldn't wake from "recharge." Ratchet took one look at him and a base energy reading and put him on medical leave for over exhaustion and under fueling. First Aid had actually fallen into emergency energy stasis; one used to regain the minimal amount of energy to properly refuel before falling into recharge.

He opened the door and walked into the berthroom. He pulled a few energon cubed from his subspace and put them on the side table. He stroked the back of his fingers across First Aid's cheek as the little medic slowly woke from recharge. Aid leaned into Ratchet's hand as he onlined his optics. Ratchet smiled as Aid slowly sat up and leaned against the elder medic as he was handed a cube of energon.

"How are you feeling, Aid?" Ratchet asked as Aid sipped his energon.

"Better. I'm still tired, but not exhausted," Aid breathed as Ratchet pulled him into his lap. Aid sighed contently as he finished his first energon cube and was handed the second. "How much longer before I can help you in the Medbay?"

"I don't really know. Your energy levels dramatically fluctuate every other day. But really until you are able to stay awake for half an orn. Then I'll put you on light duty," Ratchet said as he gently rocked back and forth. He smiled as Aid started to softly purr. The smaller medic quickly finished all of the medical grade energon brought for him before falling back into recharge. Ratchet laid down with his precious beloved held close as he fell into recharge for the night.

::::A lunar cycle later:::

Ratchet walked with First Aid to the Medbay for Aid's first shift on the base. The medics that Ratchet had worked with for vorns were surprised to see him leading the youngest medic they'd seen into the Medbay.

"Hey, Hatchet, which one of us do you want to train him?" someone shouted from the back of the room. A deep red and silver mech walked out into the room. He took one look at the little red and white mech and grinned. "I wouldn't mind training such a pretty one as him."

"None of you are going to train him, I am. Besides, your last apprentice moved bases because of your chalice treatment of her. This is my Medbay and if anyone of you have a problem with that, oh well. Prime's decision," Ratchet growled as he pulled Aid closer to his chassis. "Now, GET BACK TO WORK!"

Ratchet led Aid into his office and sat him on the berth behind the desk before going back out and retrieving some medical grade energon. As he was getting the cube, he heard the door to his office open. He turned around to see the medic from earlier going inside. He growled as he grabbed the cube and a wrench as he stalked to the door. When he entered, he froze when he was his First Aid violently pushed against the wall. Without thinking, he chucked his wrench at the taller medic's helm, forcing him away from Aid.

"Stay away from him. He is still my patient. He hasn't been fully cleared for duty. I brought him here to watch over him while I worked," Ratchet growled as the medic backed away from mech. "I hope you realize that there is a camera in here. If you don't tell me the truth, I can always go to Red Alert."

The red and silver mech's optics widened as he looked at the corners of the ceiling. Once he spotted the camera, he looked fearfully at the CMO.

"And the camera has enhanced audio," Ratchet smirked at the terrified mech. "Get out of my office!"

Once the mech was gone, Ratchet set the cube of energon on his desk. He sat down next to First Aid and pulled him into his lap. "What happened?'

"He just came in and pushed me against the wall. He said that I was going to be his. That no one else could have me, not even you," Aid said shakily. "He said that I was going to be his bondmate no matter what."

"That pit-spawned, glitch aft..," Ratchet took a deep breath before continuing softly. "I'll talk to Red and Prowl about it. I wasn't lying about the audio. The command staff knows about us to protect those that are in a relationship."

"And a forced bonding can kill the one that isn't willing, I know," Aid mumbled. "What do you think will happen to him?"

"I'm not really sure. I do know that the entire command staff will talk to him, including Optimus."

::Ratchet to Red Alert.::

::Red Alert here. What's going on?::

::Did you see the  
event in my office not too long ago?::

::I did. Would you like me to keep it on record for future offences or would you like me to contact Prowl and Jazz?::

::Alert the entire command staff. Brief them on the situation and bring the recording; all of it; to the meeting.::

::Ten-four. Prowl has already been notified and he intercepted Roundabout in the corridor. I'll see you at the meeting. It's going to be at the end of the shift. Red Alert out::

::Thank you, Red.::

"Come on, Aid. The command staff knows and the meeting is at the end of this shift. I would like for you to come with me. Your account will need to be heard," Ratchet said softly as he stood up.

::::Two breems later:::

Ratchet and First Aid arrived at the meeting room just as Prowl entered the access code. Prowl looked and nodded at them as the two medics approached. The three of them entered and sat together with First Aid in between them. At Prowl's prompting, Aid recalled what happened. When he was done, Ratchet told them about Roundabout's previous apprentice who had to be transferred and given a new mentor to finish training her properly.

"Roundabout has always been one for pushing lines. But this is one that he shouldn't have tried," Ratchet said as Red Alert and Jazz entered. Prowl raised an optic ridge at the saboteur.

"Wha'? Did Ah do som'thin' wrong?" Jazz asked as he sat down across from Prowl.

"No. Just something that doesn't make sense to me. You're here early. Not on time, early," Prowl stated a he passed his datapad to the TIC. He looked over the new notes and his oticband flashed white in shock at what the daring medic had tried to do.

"He's lucky he ain't one ah mine," Jazz gave Prowl his pad back as Aid curled in on himself. "It's alrigh, Aid. Ya ain't da one at fault. Ya did nuthin' wrong," Jazz said assuringly to the scared, young mech. First Aid nodded as the rest of the command staff started to pour into the meeting room.

Optimus was one of the last to enter. Ironhide followed him, leading a stasis cuffed Roundabout. Red Alert stood up and walked over to Roundabout. When roundabout saw First Aid sitting in between Prowl and Ratchet, his optics widened. He opened his mouth to try and call out to the young medic before Red Alert took ahold of the cuffs and led him to the farthest corner from Aid and clipped the stasis cuffs to the restraining bracket on the wall.

Once Red returned to his chair, Optimus nodded for Ratchet and Red Alert to start the meeting. Ratchet told the command staff of the incident starting when he and Aid left the CMO's quarters and ending when he contacted Red Alert. When Ratchet finished, he had Red Alert put the disk recording of the incident into the receiver in the table in front of him. Optimus moved his chair out of the way as the recording came onto the screen that was behind him.

Once the entire recording was over, Prowl slid his datapad across the table to the Prime as Roundabout hung his head as he realized that he was going to be interrogated by the entire command staff in front of First Aid.

Before the heads of command questioned Roundabout, they asked First Aid to tell them how the incident made him feel. "Scared. He just advanced onto me. Didn't say who he was or why he wanted me," Aid said softly as he leaned toward Ratchet, seeking comfort.

Optimus looked at Prowl and Jazz as the bondmates conversed over their bond. Everyone knew that Jazz knew about every relationship on base and that he knew if they were a fling or a true relationship. Prowl used his bondmate's knowledge to come up with appropriate punishments and consequences. Once they were done, Prowl commed their Prime and told him their decision.

"Roundabout, I am sure everyone here would like to know what you were thinking when you tried to corner First Aid in Ratchet's office while he was under the CMO's watch while he was still recovering from his ordeal at his old base. Let alone in the CMO's private office," Optimus asked as everyone in the room turned to the medic in the corner.

"I wanted him for myself. Is that wrong?" the deep red and silver mech snapped as he glared at Ratchet.

"The way you went about it was wrong. Do you know that everyone in this room knows about your previous apprentice? Why do you think that she was transferred to a different base?" Prowl asked as Jazz stood up and walked behind the two medics sitting at the table.

"Ratchet and First Aid are in a known and acknowledged relationship. The original mechs of Prime's crew know that Ratchet loves Aid and he would do anything for him. Prowl and I bonded while we were on Earth, the human planet we were on for ova fifty thousand vorns," Jazz said.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly as it could and Roundabout was sent to the brig until they were notified if another base needed a new medic.


End file.
